Aaron & Jackson: All Hallows' Eve
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: On there way back from a halloween party in Bar West, the car breaks down and Aaron and Jackson have to get help... *Follows on from my fic 'Desire'*
1. All Hallows' Eve

-AARON & JACKSON-

– ALL HALLOWS' EVE –

# This story follows on from my fic 'Desire'

The night sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, a full moon shone brightly in the sky illuminating the dark country roads that Jackson was driving along. It was almost one am, and they had spent the night so far in Bar West at the Halloween party, everyone attended dressed up, Jackson went as Michael Jackson from the thriller video and Aaron went as Frankenstein's monster. Jackson couldn't drink because he was driving but Aaron had and he was smashed out of his face.

Jackson turned to face him as he drove; he chuckled when he saw his boyfriend falling asleep against the window. "Oi! Livesy you're getting that grey face paint all over the window!"

Aaron squeezed his eyes shut then sat up and sighed loudly; he opened his glazed eyes and glared at Jackson. He was confused in his drunken state. "What were you saying?" he asked as his head dropped then he lifted it back up and looked at Jackson and shrugged his shoulders. "Well?"

Jackson laughed and turned his attention back to the road. "I said you're getting that grey face paint on the window!"

"Oh" he curled up his lip and shook his head.

Jackson laughed again. "What you like eh? Party was good wasn't it?"

"Erm yeah..." Aaron said as he sat himself up trying to come around a bit. "Who was that nutter trying to get off with me anyway?" he asked.

"I dunno, he was done up as the devil, couldn't tell with the face paint..."

"Might have been a blessing then" Aaron said as he laughed.

"I think so too" he turned and grinned at him.

Aaron watched then looked disgusted. "Right now, you looking like that...I wouldn't" Aaron told him as he shook his head.

"Hey" Jackson pulled a shocked face. "That's just mean!"

"Hmm but..." Aaron bit his lip. "I know what's underneath..."

Jackson chuckled. "You little monster"

"That I' am..." Aaron spoke seductively as he leaned over and kissed Jackson's neck just as the car lost power and came to a stop. Aaron frowned. "W-What's happening?"

Jackson's frown was thick. "Ran out of petrol..." he sighed and rested his back against the head rest.

"Oh you're kidding me! Its pitch black out there!" Aaron screeched.

"I forgot to fill up..."Jackson growled. "Idiot!"

"No you're not" Aaron sighed and he unclipped his seatbelt and opened the door and stepped out.

"Aaron! What you doing?"

Aaron swayed as he leaned down and looked into the car where Jackson was still sat. "Going for petrol" he huffed, speaking as if Jackson should know what he was doing without asking.

Jackson let out a laugh. "Well if you wanna walk miles then fill ya boots but..." he then unclipped his seatbelt and got out and looked at him from across the roof of the car. "I'm not gunna let you" he smiled.

"Aww such a softie" Aaron mocked as he walked to the front of the car and sat on the bonnet. Jackson joined him seconds later.

"Where's my phone?" Aaron wondered.

"You left it at home...and..." Jackson's eyes widened and he rubbed his forehead. "And so is mine..." he sighed.

"Oh Jackson!" he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't think we'd run out of petrol did I?"

"Well if you stopped daydreaming!"

"I don't daydream!" he raised his voice slightly in defence.

"Yeah right" Aaron shook his head and sighed as he looked around into the darkness, woods surrounded them on each side and a shiver went right through him.

A few minutes passed in silence before Jackson spoke. He got up off the car. "There's a house over there"

Aaron looked and saw the outline of a big house in the woods. "As if! You're going to walk over there and wake whoever is in that house and ask them for help?"

Jackson nodded. "Do you have a better idea?"

"I was happy with walking until we came across something!" Aaron shot back.

"Tough!" Jackson told him as he walked to the boot of the car and took out a torch, then began to walk off to the other side of the road and into the dark woods. "Move it now!" he shouted back.

Aaron wrapped his arms around himself and looked around. He shuddered and sighed as he got up off the car and ran into the woods and caught up with Jackson. "This is so not funny!" he uttered.

"Hey thought you were thee man" Jackson smirked as he turned to look at him as they walked.

"Yeah but this is scary!" he told him sharply.

"Oh don't be daft it's only the dark" Jackson told him as they both laid eyes on the large stone house set in the middle of nowhere.

Aaron grinned. "Scared now aren't ya?" he laughed as he stepped forward to the house. "Somehow I don't think anyone's home..."

"Well knock and find out!" Jackson told him and Aaron walked up the wooden steps leading up to a porch, unkempt bramble bushes invaded the steps and both men had to step over them.

Jackson stopped beside Aaron on the porch and waited for him to knock. "What the hell was that!" Aaron exclaimed as he jumped and looked out into the woods after grabbing Jackson's torch from his hands. "Did you hear that?" he asked as his entire body shook.

"No" Jackson frowned. "What was it?" he asked.

"Erm...like rustling...walking I dunno, frightened the shit out of me" he sighed and let out a deep breath.

Jackson chuckled, and held out his arm and knocked on the door. When his knuckles hit the door it was pushed open slightly. "I think you were right" he told him.

"Oh great, an abandoned house, just like something out of a horror movie" Aaron grumbled. He really did not want to be there, and the fact that it was Halloween just made it ten times worse. Aaron turned back and looked out at the woods, then turned back to see Jackson walking inside the house. "Oi what you going in for its obvious there's no one who can help!" Aaron said loudly, shuddering in the cold. He sighed and followed him and walked inside.

"Clever observation that" Jackson grinned.

Aaron tutted and walked a few steps ahead, the light from the torch lit up a large hallway, which was centred by a large staircase, old paintings of landscapes and portraits hung on the walls, chandeliers hung from the ceiling accompanied by a lot of cobwebs, the place was covered in them. Aaron curled up his lip. "Ugh...wouldn't think this kinda place would be around here..."

"No but it is Yorkshire..."

"Hmm" Aaron mumbled in agreement.

"Right, I'll go and look around see if there is a phone or something" Jackson told him. "You just stay here, I don't think I can trust you to move"

"Oi come on! I'm not that bad!" Aaron retorted.

"You're a walking disaster Livesy" Jackson told him as he walked away. "Stay there!" he warned.

"Ooohhh stay there" Aaron mocked as Jackson walked along the long hallway. "Oh yeah you have the torch why don't ya?" he called to him then sighed. "Stay there...I'm not a child" he spoke to himself as he began to wander, the place was creepy, his eyes now adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the outlines of objects, doorways, and the moonlight that crept through the windows helped a lot.

He walked half way along the hallway and turned through a doorway into a large room, possibly a living room, Aaron wasn't sure but there were chairs, big chairs, old fashioned ones. Aaron frowned. He was now more sober than he was when he left Bar West, he'd never have thought there night would end with them being in a big old abandoned, cobweb filled house. Aaron stopped at one of the chairs and wiped his hand against it. "Ugh" he uttered and wiped his hand down his jeans ridding himself of the cobwebs that had clung to him. Despite the webs however Aaron perched himself on the very edge of the chair and found himself closing his eyes.

His peace didn't last long, his eyes shot opened at a sound, knocking. He frowned. "Jackson is that you?" he shouted

"What?" came a distant reply from within the house.

Jackson's reply was too far away. "Never mind" instantly the sound of a door knob being rattled invaded his senses and his head shot round to the direction it was coming from. Aaron scoffed as he got to his feet. "Oh come on, this can't be happening" he muttered. As he began to slowly walk to the incriminating door Aaron let out a scream, jumped and landed a metre away from where he was but the floor beneath him gave way and he fell through. Aaron winced as he landed on his side, he looked around but it was pitch black. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed, his heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy. He heard thumbs from up above and the shaky line of light from the torch that Jackson was carrying.

"Woah careful!" Aaron warned, the last thing they needed was for them both to be stuck down there. The brightness from the torch caused his to squint and shield his eyes with his hand.

A panicked Jackson stood up above him in the room. "Are you alright? I-I heard you scream..."

"I-I heard knocking...then I heard a door knob being rattled..." he sighed and silently cursed himself at the same time, he knew how stupid it sounded. "So I got up and walked over to the door but I didn't make it, I felt something blow in my ear" he rolled his eyes and Jackson began to laugh quickly increasing to hysterics. "IT'S NOT FUNNY JACKSON!" Aaron yelled. "I screamed and I jumped out of my bloody skin but as you can see the floor gave way so the quicker you can get me out of here the better because I'm a bit worked up..."

"You mean scared?" Jackson asked, he didn't need to though, it was obvious.

Aaron scowled. "No"

"I can see through your act Livesy...right I'll go and see if there's another door to the cellar..."

"How do you know I'm in a cellar? It might just be void space under the house" Aaron told him.

"Well I don't know do I? I'll have a look anyway"

"Right well you better be quick"

Jackson walked off leaving Aaron alone in the darkness, with no idea of his surroundings.

Minutes passed slowly with still nothing, but something caught Aaron's attention, a shuffling sound close by. He frowned and tried to look but it was too dark. "It's just my imagination getting carried away..." he told himself and took in a deep breath. But then a loud cracking sound echoed around him. He jumped and an overwhelming feeling of fear washed over him. "Alright that's enough now Jackson!" he shouted.

"What you on about?" Jackson asked as he returned.

Aaron sighed. "I'm hearing noises down here"

"Well it can't be me can it?" he asked sharply. "I'm trying to get you out of there the least you can be is grateful!"

"I' am but if it's not you, then who's making the noises?"

"I dunno might be the owner; long dead...might not like intruders wandering into his or her home centuries later"

Aaron shuddered and tried to hide it from Jackson. "Shut it!"

Jackson chuckled. "Or it might be the house settling"

"Hmmm...well?" he asked quickly.

"Nah, couldn't see anything babe, I'm gunna have to go back to the car, there's a rope in the boot"

"Oh you are kidding me?"

"Do you want to get out of there Aaron?"

"Yes!"

"Well you're gunna have to be on your own for a while then aren't ya?"

"Looks like but I swear to god Jackson if you don't come back and I end up being killed by whatever it is in here then I'm gunna come back and haunt you every day for the rest of your life!" his tone clearly panicked.

Jackson chuckled. "Why would I not come back?"

"I dunno" Aaron shrugged.

"I love ya, course I'm gunna come back I'm just gunna get this rope to get you out"

"Okay..." he sounded calmer as he began to listen properly to what his boyfriend was saying. "See you in a bit then"

"See ya" Jackson called back to him and left the room and seconds later the house. Aaron could the front door of the house close and he closed his eyes.

"I cannot believe he's left me alone in the dark, in a hole underneath a house in the middle of the woods, and yes I'm a bit jumpy..." he shook his head in disbelief. Aaron's eyes shot open when he began to hear whispering. His body froze and he slowed his breathing, he didn't want whatever it was to know he was there, well of course it would have by now, but he wasn't thinking rationally, well when did he ever?

Immediately after the whispering stopped he jumped in pure fright and his eyes were wide when he heard footsteps above him, there was no light from a torch so it wasn't Jackson, he would heard him come in anyway.

"Alright..." he said shakily. "Who is that?"

Whispering again as the footsteps continued.

"This isn't funny!" he called out. Seconds later he heard one of the doors slam up above him. "Oh god!" he whispered and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Things started to be thrown, as they hit off something it sounded like stones, Aaron stayed where he was, scared to move. He shut his eyes tight when he heard shuffling again in the area he was sat, it seemed to be getting closer. "Alright..." Aaron whispered. "Stop this now..."

The shuffling moved closer, he felt something close, whatever it was, was beside him. He didn't dare turn to look. Seconds later he jumped up to his feet and held his shoulder tightly, he felt something grab hold of him. "Right this isn't funny! JACKSONN!" He began to scream.

Jackson closed the boot of the car, carrying the rope in his hand and set off walking again, using the torch to light his way back to the house. As he neared the house he heard screaming, his name being screamed out. He laughed. His boy was scared, bless. He quickened his pace then ran up the creaky wooden steps of the house and opened the door and walked along the hallway and into the room. "I could hear you out in the woods, what's up?" he said as he got to his knees and lowered the rope.

"This house is haunted and the ghosts, sprits whatever don't like me so..." he grabbed hold of the rope. "Use those massive muscles and get me the hell out of this hole!"

Jackson chuckled as he watched him; he was fidgety, clearly rattled by something. "Alright just hold on" and with all his strength and the help of Aaron pulling himself up on the rope he was soon back in the room. "Right can we go now? W-we..." his voice trailed off. "Jackson..." he whispered.

Jackson frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone just walked past that window...this isn't funny...I-I just wanna go home"

Jackson took a deep breath and held onto Aaron, keeping him close.

"Turn the torch off" Aaron told him quickly in a hushed tone.

Jackson nodded and with shaking hands he turned it off, leaving them in darkness.

"Oh god..." Aaron whispered and began to walk backwards as he heard the creaking of the front door, it was opening.

"Aaron where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"Why are you talking loudly, it'll know where here"

Jackson began to laugh. "Oh you're funny"

"No, you're funny for forgetting to put petrol in the fucking car!"

Jackson laughed again.

"Nah he did that on purpose" Adam's voice filled the room.

Aaron jumped again and leaned down, both hands holding onto his knees, his heart was pounding. "ADAM!" he yelled. "What the hell! What does he mean..." Aaron stormed over to Jackson and pushed him. "...and I quote on purpose?"

"Oh I'm sorry" Jackson turned and walked away. "Seeing you squirm it's just...the highlight..."

Aaron glared at Adam as he barged past following Jackson out into the woods once again. "Well?" he demanded, still shaken by his ordeal.

Adam smirked as he followed them both briskly through the woods.

"Payback Aaron" Jackson told him.

"For?"

"For being evil" Cain's joined the group from behind a tree which caused Aaron to jump again.

"You're involved too!"

"I couldn't pass it up kid sorry" Cain told him as he laughed.

Aaron sighed. "What exactly have I done to deserve this?"

As they neared the road Jackson stopped and turned to Aaron. "Remember a few weeks ago? When I did something you didn't really appreciate..."

Aaron nodded. "Well...have a think Aaron..." Jackson grinned and walked off to the car. Cain and Adam walked past Aaron to join Jackson at the car.

"Pretty good eh?" Cain laughed and nudged Adam in the shoulder with his own.

"God yeah!" Adam laughed.

Aaron stood frowning as he tried to remember...

TBC...


	2. The Reason

AARON & JACKSON –

-All Hallows' Eve'

"The Reason"

Story follows on from my fic _'Desire'_

* * *

Aaron stood in Smithy cottage holding a screaming baby boy in his arms. He sighed, how long could this actually go on for! Aaron loved babysitting but this was just not funny anymore. His mum and Paddy, the now married couple had gone out for the day and he offered to look after his baby brother.

Aaron remembered wondering and trying to guess what other news his mum and Paddy had for him that night almost a year ago, but when he and Jackson met them in the pub all was explained and it was this little bundle of joy in his arms that was the news. Aaron cried, he couldn't help it, he was so happy for them both and he'd have a sister or brother. He was excited.

Excited was not his feeling now. He held the baby out in his arms so he could look at him. "You hate me don't ya?" The baby stopped for a split second and began to scream again. Aaron turned to pace the floor but saw Jackson standing in the kitchen doorway with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not talking to you" Aaron huffed and carried on what he was doing.

Jackson laughed out loud and walked in. "Have you fed him?"

"Uh no I thought I'd let him starve" Aaron frowned. "Course I have ya muppet and changed him! And I'm cuddling him as you can see!" he sighed and walked over to Jackson and held out his baby brother. "Here" he told him. "Uncle Jackson's here look" Aaron was relieved when Jackson took him from him.

Jackson giggled when he looked down at the boy making faces at him, he stopped crying.

"Oh that's not fair. He hates me" Aaron nodded. "He hates me"

"Oh don't take it personal he's just a baby"

Aaron scowled at him and sat down at the table with his back towards Jackson. "I'm still not talking to you"

"Still?" Jackson exclaimed. "It was just a joke Aaron"

"Yeah! One that you decided to show the entire fu-" he stopped, no swearing. He nearly forgot. "...the entire village!"

"No, no" Jackson shook his head. "I sent it to your mum, and Adam, what they did with it after that was not my fault"

"You started it though"

"It was just a bit of singing and dancing" Jackson told him as he rocked the baby in his arms.

"Of me!" he despaired. "As I tidied up the house. In the comfort of our own home!" Aaron shot around in his chair. "I will get you back for this you know"

Jackson cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't advise that"

"Oh why not?"

"I'll get you back something rotten"

"Do you hear that Mason, your brother is nasty to me"

Mason smiled and wriggled in Jackson's arms. "Yes, that's right" he cooed.

Aaron frowned. "Weirdo"

"No that's you babe" Jackson grinned.

...

Over the following weeks, Aaron had well and truly got Jackson back. One morning he put salt in Jackson's tea, Aaron made a good show of putting it down to his hangover, and he was hung-over, but not that much. He had to stop himself laughing as Jackson took the first sip and when Jackson took his shower that morning Aaron purposely used the sink, turning the cold tap on and off, leaving them on for varied lengths of time.

"Aaron! I'm trying to shower here!" Jackson screamed down and Aaron couldn't help but laugh.

Then a few days later Aaron got some mud mixed it in a bucket of water and then sneaked out early one morning and poured it in the screen wash tank of Jackson's van. Jackson returned home that night fuming, he asked Aaron outright if it was him.

"No!" he defended and it was believable. "I wouldn't do that"

"Fucking kids, I must have knocked the catch for the bonnet" Jackson moaned and he wandered upstairs to take a shower after his long day. Aaron was impressed with himself. "God I could be on TV" he muttered to himself. Time to play with the tap, Aaron grinned as he left it on full blast.

"Aaron!" Jackson screamed from the bathroom.

"I'm filling the kettle!" he shouted back, and his eyes widened and moved and grabbed it from its stand and began to fill it, made it real, Jackson wouldn't suspect anything then.

Aaron stopped with his revenge; it would become obvious if he did it too much. Days later however he started again, he'd found his next evil idea when it was crawling along the bedroom floor, it was big nasty horrible thing, eight very long legs and the biggest body he'd ever seen. Aaron didn't really like spiders himself but Jackson's fear of them was worse. Aaron grinned. Jackson was in the bath. He laughed at himself, he was mean! He quickly ran to the bathroom and pushed open the door a little bit and saw his lover relaxing in the steaming bath. He knelt down and held out his hands on the carpet and off the spider went, crawling fast into the room, exploring. Aaron pulled the door shut and walked away.

Nothing was happening he realised as he sat downstairs sipping on a cup of tea as he read the TV magazine. He shrugged, Jackson would see it eventually.

Aaron was almost asleep when an almighty panicked scream and the splashing of water could be heard. "Aaron!" Jackson's voice was high; he was on the verge of crying.

"What's up?" Aaron shouted up.

"There is a spider!"

Aaron covered his mouth with his hand and made his way up the stairs. Stood outside the bathroom Aaron composed himself then pushed open the door. He frowned, water had splashed over the bath and Jackson lay seemingly frozen in the bath. "Where is it?"

"Oh come on! ARE YOU BLIND?"

"What?"

Jackson sighed. "It's on the tap! You've got to help me"

Aaron sighed. "Okay but get out of the bath, there's no way I'm gunna be able to get it if you're panicking like a woman am I?"

Jackson swallowed hard. "Suppose not..." his eyes never moved from the spider. If it fell in the water Jackson would have a heart attack.

Aaron handed him the towel and helped Jackson out of the bath. "Go on, it's alright I'll get rid!"

Jackson turned away and walked out of the bathroom. Aaron grinned as he pulled the plug then grabbed the spider in his hand. He opened the small window and held his hand against the stone exterior wall and the spider crawled off. "Cheers mate" Aaron grinned as he spoke quietly.

...

Aaron put on his best concerned face as he joined Jackson on the bed. "You ok babe?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, sorry I-I just hate them"

Aaron pulled him close and soothed him. "I know you do, anyway forget about that, let's me and you..." he trailed his finger down his Jackson's wet chest.

Jackson grinned. "Yeah...let's..."

Aaron smiled and leaned down and kissed him passionately. He decided the spider topped it all off, no longer would he play tricks on his boyfriend; he'd suffered enough now...

...

Aaron came out of his thoughts...he rolled his eyes, now understanding this 'payback'. He stormed across the road to Jackson who was standing at the open boot of the car. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Jackson picking up a can of petrol. "You had that the entire time?" he exclaimed.

Jackson nodded with a smirk across his lips. "Yep, had to be cleverly rehearsed, couldn't have done it without them though" he flashed a grin which just received daggers from Aaron.

Aaron turned quickly. "I'm not talking to you" he huffed and he opened the front passenger door and got in and sat down, leaving Cain, Jackson and Adam by the car, waiting with Jackson as he filled it with petrol.

* * *

THE END


End file.
